Retomando el Camino
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre Hipo después de lo sucedido en la segunda película; Pasen, lean y comentes.


Y ahora que le quedaba había encontrado a su madre y había perdido a su padre quien fue asesinado por su mejor amigo, Hipo sabía que no era culpa de Chimuelo sino de Drago quien lo tenía bajo su control, pero ahora queda el dolor aunque por fuera parezca "normal" Astrid, Valka, Bocón y Chimuelo sabían que a Hipo no lo había superado. Él se había convertido en el jefe de Berk pero aun tenía dudas.

Dos semanas después de la pelea contra Drago y habiendo terminado sus deberes como Jefe Hipo se había ido a volar con Chimuelo y descansaron en la hondonada donde años atrás había comenzado su amistad, mientras el dragón jugaba él se puso a recordar las veces que su padre le enseñaba como debía dirigir Berk, pero lo que mas resonaba en su cabeza eras las palabras que le había dicho días antes del combate contra Drago

- _"Protege a nuestro pueblo"- _

Después de eso Hipo comenzó recodar distintos momentos con su padre, buenos y malos como cuando se entero de su amistad con Chimuelo

_**Flashback**_

–_Tú no eres un vikingo, tú no eres mi hijo- esas palabras habían quedado en la cabeza de Hipo mientras veía como se llevaban a su dragón luego de haberle advertido su padre. Astrid se le acerco le hizo preguntas hasta que decidió ir con los dragones y los chicos a rescatar a su dragón, a su padre y a su gente. Al llegar Hipo intento liberar a Chimuelo pero no lo logro ya que el barco comenzó a hundirse, Estoico había visto como Hipo dirigía a los demás chicos y al ver hundirse al barco decidió saltar para rescatar a su hijo y as u dragón. Cuando ya estaban los tres en tierra Hipo y Chimuelo estaba a punto de ir a pelear con lo demás hasta que Estoico lo paro_

_-Hipo no tienes que hacer esto- dijo Estoico con miedo en los ojos_

_-Somos vikingos es un gaje del oficio- respondió Hipo decido_

_-Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo- finalizo Estoico a lo que Hipo respondió con un simple –Gracias papa- y asi salió a luchar contra el muerte Roja._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

En Berk 

Se hacía de noche y ni Valka ni Astrid tenían noticias del muchacho, como Astrid conocía muy bien a Hipo supo en donde buscarlo asi que decidió salir a buscarlo con Tormenta a buscarlo, Valka no la detuvo ya ella conocía mejor a su hijo.

De vuelta en la hondonada

Hipo seguía sumido en sus recuerdos, Chimuelo sabia por lo que estaba pasando su jinete asi que decidió no molestarlo y entonces se quedo dormido al lado de él. En ese momento escucho el bartir de unas alas pero Hipo no se dio cuenta de que Astrid había aterrizado seguía metido en si mismo. A Astrid le dio mucha tristeza ver a su novio tan melancólico tomo la decisión de quedarse sentarse al lado suyo y abrazarlo, cuando Hipo sintió el abrazo noto la presencia de Astrid

-Astrid- dijo sobresaltado Hipo

-Veo que volviste a la realidad ¿Qué te ocurre Hipo?- pregunto Astrid

-Estaba pensando en mi padre…no creo que estoy listo para ser el jefe de Berk- dijo Hipo cabizbajo

-Hipo…estás listo…si no lo estuvieras ¿crees que tu padre no te hubiera insistido desde hace tanto con darte el mando de la aldea?... Hipo se que te duele la perdida de tu padre pero quiero que sepas de que aquí estamos para apoyarte…fíjate tu padre no te dejo solo estoy yo, tu madre, Bocón, los chicos y todo el pueblo que cree en tu liderazgo…ahora duele pero el mejor modo de honrar a tu padre es con que vos te hagas cargo de la aldea como es siempre quiso- es ese momento Astrid lo beso.

Después del beso Hipo dijo –Si tenes razón creo que me deje llevar con mis emociones, gracias por estar siempre Astrid, te amo-

-Yo también te amo Hip- y no termino ya que Hipo de dio un beso en los labios. Terminado el beso se fueron rápido para la aldea ya que era muy tarde. Cuando Hipo entro en su casa junto a con Chimuelo su madre salió corriendo y lo abrazo fuertemente. Había temido de que algo le había pasado a su hijo, Hipo sintió la preocupación de su madre y le dijo de que no se preocupara que el está bien y que todo iba salir bien.

Aunque le doliera la muerte de su padre Hipo sabía que no estaba solo Astrid estaba ahí para apoyarlo, su madre estaba con él, Bocón, sus amigo hasta el pueblo lo acompaña y lo necesitan Berk necesita un Jefe e Hipo está listo para tomar el liderazgo de este pueblo.

Fin


End file.
